


Near Miss

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, semi follow up to 'shall we dance'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Sue looks for clues
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Near Miss

Sue moved along the dark hall, she had her high heels in her hand as to not make noise. The party she had been attending had less then slavery characters and Sue had little interest in perusing their social circle. However it was the easiest way for her to get to the information she was after. 

She had dressed herself to the nines as anything less would have called unwanted attention to herself at a party like this. But she hates to admit she actually went a level down when it came to her style, she was what you would call fashion forward and sometimes beyond. So she made it a point to wear something less exclusive then she usually would, as the truth is in a crowd like this a woman who did not standout were imperceptible to all around them, 

and that is exactly what sue was counting on.

Sue had made her why into the party by attaching herself to the arm of a man, a man she did not know and man did not speck to. She simply saw him out front of the door with his hand on his invitation and another woman on his right arm, so she grabbed his left, he nor the other women questioned her. Once she was in side she let go of him and made her way into the crowd.

she wanted to get to the back rooms, as this venue was an old concert hall that had been under lock and key for almost three years now and the man who owned it had a rather habit of having less than honorable company. So this was a rare opportunity indeed.

Sue had made her way over the main room and she made it to the dance floor she could not get over the floor without standing out and as she look around for other roots to the back room. She saw a rather tall man pacing his back and forth as though he was trying to get on the dance floor.

Perfect.

Sue had offered the man a dance, that he accepted and she made she way over the floor. She did her best not to engage to much with the man, at least not enough for him to ever remember he was nice enough though, tall, lean and had stronger in the arms then she would have thought, and he spoke in a way that made her feel coltish, as he spoke of another woman, he spoke sweetly but Sue could tell he was hiding something, or maybe Sue was not used to men at these kinds of party’s talking so bemused about a single woman. Once the dance was over, and she let her fingers linger just a bit to long for her own liking, she made she was to the back rooms.

And that is where she was now, pacing silently through the halls trying to find something that might lead to…well a lead. She had not had as much luck as she had hoped but there is no point complaining now. She found a lock down which in a place like this is a neon sign saying ‘Its in here’. 

So she pulled a small lock-pick out of her bag and made her way into the room. 

Jackpot.

it was filled with filing cabinets which means hard copies, which means one of a kind documents. She pulled out her lock-pick again and went to work on the cabinet putting her shoes at her side.

Taking photos with the camera she had in her necklace, she was able three draws in, when she heard footsteps. She took her last picture and shut the draw as slowly as possible. She saw out of the corner of her eye a silhouette, she ducked her head down and gathered her shoes. She made her way behind the cabinets.

She heard the door handle move it did not open as she locked it again when she entered. she moved to the back of the room as best she could. The door then came open and Sue stopped. She did not see who it was but she moved to the wall and used it to guide herself out of the room. She saw a flashlight get turned on and as it moved forward she moved closer to the door. Once whoever it was had stopped in the middle of the room she backed her way into the cabinet right near the door. Now she had to figure out how to open it without making the person in front of her turn around. Then she head a, 

‘Oh, damn it.’

As papers hit the floor in every direction, she saw her chance and still remaining low opened the door and cheeped out of it, looking at them as she did, it was a man, tall, lean and clumsily as it turns out, lucky for her. Once she was back in the hall she remain low and put her shoes back on. She then sat for a moment before she slowly made her way back to the party.

She didn’t know what that man was trying to find but tonight it was not going to be her.


End file.
